Keisha Griffin
Character Keisha Griffin is the fourteen year old daughter of Maylee. She is Madea's great-granddaughter. She gets pregnant from a guy at school named Kelly. During the play, she is staying with Madea and is a troubled schoolgirl and angry directed mostly towards her mama Background When Maylee was thirteen, Michelle volunteered her own daughter's virtue for drugs. Maylee got pregnant and had Keisha as a result. Despite loving her daughter, she was a constant reminder to her every time she would look at her she would see the man that raped her. Keisha began to have low self esteem from a lack of validation and affection from her mother. During her adolescence, she is pretty and children at school bully her out of jealousy. I Can Do Bad All Myself Keisha storms in the house having been embarrassed about how her mother dress going to the school to talk with administration, only to be stopped and scolded by Madea. She is upset that Vianne or Madea didn't come to the school instead. Later, Her mother tries to engaged her only to find her daughter filled with venom. Just as her mother starts to help her with her homework, Anthony calls and she runs to him. Heartbroken, she sings "Motherless child" as to how she feels. The school nurse calls Madea's house and Maylee answers it to find out she's pregnant. Anthony is concerned about trouble and tells Maylee that her daughter will not be welcome in his house after they get married. Cora over hears the conversation between her and Anthony and tries to prevent Maylee from Keisha's abortion. Maylee gets away and attempts to takes her to the clinic, but is she is too far in the pregnancy and decides to let her keep they baby. Maylee and Keisha come back and are scolded by Madea. Madea told Keisha she's going to have the baby, finishing school, having the baby in daycare and doing the right thing by her baby; unlike her mother. She goes upstairs whimpering. Later, Cora brings Keisha downstairs to come to terms with her mother and they embrace and hug. Maylee later breaks up with Anthony saying that she will always put her child first. Appearance & Personality She is ingenue beautiful black teenaged female. She is a nice girl, but filled with venom due to the struggles in her life. She has a slim tone body figure which she is wearing street clothes. Towards the end of the play, she is wearing a dress to symbolize a more maternity look. Quotes *"Oh, Now that I'm fourteen you wanna start taking care of me!" -to Maylee *"Sometimes I feel like a "MOTHERLESS CHILD!" *"Go ahead! You always go running when they call anyway!" -to Maylee Family * Madea (Great-grandmother) * Michelle (Grandmother) * William (Uncle) * Cora (Aunt) * Maylee (Mother) * Vianne (Aunt) Appearances * I can do bad all by myself (the play) Notes * Keisha's child would be Madea's two time great grandchild.